newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pico Day
Pico Day is an official day on Newgrounds. It celebrates Newgrounds mascots, especially Pico. It is celebrated on April 30, which happens to be Tom Fulp's birthday. Each Pico Day has a unique preloader. 2006 The first official Pico Day was announced in February 2006, and held on April 30. Originally, Tom Fulp was going to give five prizes, 1st through 5th place, and give $2000 to 1st place, $1000 to second place, $500 to third place, and $250 to fourth and fifth places. However, due to the overwhelming response, Tom added another Grand Prize for best game, as well as $50 prizes for the 6th through 10th best submissions.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/481529 Major submissions included a remake of the original Pico's School, "Pico vs. Convict" by Luis, "the PICO DAY anthem" by JAZZA, and the highly popular Pico Sim Date. Tom Fulp also resubmitted Pico's School that day. 2007 In 2007, over $15,000 was given out in prizes. The winning submission, "FlashBack 00," which portrayed a large number of Newgrounds mascots fighting in a stadium, and would be nominated for the 2007 Tank Awards. "Pico's Time Tank" by Michael Swain and Toonimated was praised for its excellent imagery. Uberkid's Revenge by Zombie-Pimp portrayed Nene in a new light. "Pico's Blam Jam" was considered the best game. 2008 For the third year in a row, Pico Day was a major hit on Newgrounds. This year, the top three winners also won trophies. The winner, House of 1000 Cats, portrayed Pico, Nene, Darnell, P-BOT, Tom Fulp, and a Penicorn fighting against the Kitty Krew. It would later be nominated for the Tank Awards. "Tankmen Infinity" by Pikanjo parodied the Tankmen series instead of Pico, but still won second place. "Pico Blast," a Run 'n Gun game by Luis and BoMToons, was also a Tank Award nominee. 2009 "Run, Darnell, Run!" was awarded best movie of Pico Day 2009. It combined 1920's style monochrome animation with Pico characters and Newgrounds humor. "Fatherly Bonds" by Gonzossm featured the characters from Dad n' Me, Tom Fulp, his newborn son, and various Newgrounds characters. The final scene from this movie is now the banner on Tom's User Page.http://tomfulp.newgrounds.com/ "Pico's Portal Party" was a collaboration between a number of artists. "A Bad Taste of Pico," another Run n' Gun game, was the top game in 2009.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1057197 2010 Operation: Graveyard, a spiritual sequel to 2008's Operation:Warehouse, was named the best movie of Pico Day 2010. It won the $1500 1st Place Prize. Pico's Brother, a dramatic story about the origins of P-Bot, Pico PWNS!, an action movie that shows Pico fighting an Uberkid, and Hunting to Piconjo, a crossover between several Newgrounds heroes as they fight Piconjo, won the $1250, $1000, and $500 prizes respectively. Eleven other games won cash prizes, as well as two games.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1166166 2011 Pico Day 2011 also doubled as the day the 2011 Tank Awards were announced. Warriors of the Portal, an action crossover movie that used 3D models of various Newgrounds mascots, won the $1500 prize for best movie. Portal Hoppin', a humorous movie about a misadventure of the Newgrounds staff, won the $1250, while Zombie-Pimp's Picoday Pinata Party, featuring Pico and his friends fighting the relatives of old enemies, won the $1000 prize. Two other movies won $500 prizes and six won $200 prizes. Newgrounds: Retaliation, a Run 'n Gun game, was the winning game, and three other games also won prizes. Three pieces of art won prizes, and several more were recognized.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1246566 Links *Pico Day Announced *Pico Day 2006 *Pico Day 2007 *Pico Day 2008 *Pico Day 2009 *Pico Day 2010 *Pico Day 2011 *Pico Day 2012 *Pico Day 2013 *Pico Day 2014 *Pico Day 2015 *Pico Day 2016 Category:Official Days Category:Pico Category:Newgrounds Culture